


Erisol: Watch Fefeta Die

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisolsprite, Nannasprite, Davesprite, and Fefetasprite try and stop Lord English from corrupting the universe. A sacrifice will be made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erisol: Watch Fefeta Die

"Erisol, you're going to be alright! Doc scurratch just… reely hurt you is all! Purrlease don't cry, you're hurting me…!"

"Erisol, listen! Nanny and Dave are coming soon and they're here to kelp!"

"I know how you feel about existing, but purrlease! Think about the purrdicament you are in right now! You are reely… REELY close to dying, and… And I can't lose you now… I just… I just can't."

"Eridan… Sollux… This is for the both of you…."

She lifted me up by the back and supported my neck with her little sprite tail, her cherry pink lips meeting up with my lime green ones. With my glasses off and blood dripping down my sort of tail thing from my stomach, it was hard to process what was happening, along with the Eridan-type thoughts whirring through my mind, which was disturbing. She pulled her lips away and lied me back on the ground gently, my sprite tail entirely immobile. She floated a bit up in the air, heading in the direction of the tall pointy building.

"Erisol, Dave and Nanna are here and they're here to kelp! Remember… I love you, even if you don't love yourself…!"

My vision blurry, I watched her float off to the top of the building, which Lord English was either destroying or climbing. It was hard to make out with the accuracy of my vision. Nanna dashed over with Dave and started rubbing my left arm.

"Shhhhhh, honey, it's going to be alright. You're not going to die..!"

"But Nanna… That wath… The point… Of all of thith…"

She hushed at me, and put a finger over my mouth.

"Honey, no…! Fine, do you want me to say that you ARE going to die?"

I didn't respond, thinking she would know the answer. Unfortunately not. She summoned a blue and red sort of box with a very long cord at the end, which looked like it could be shoved down a never ending pipe. She grabbed onto the little part of the cord and shoved it down my throat without warning. Look, I was close to what the meaning of the cord was for. I began to cough and gag, and she kept soothingly hushing me.

"Shhhhhhh… Don't cough, you're going to make it worse on yourself, honey! Now… Instructions?"

She started to read the side of the box and read the instructions out loud.

"First, turn on the mechanism"

She flipped the switch on the side of the box and I literally felt like jumping off a cliff and wishing I never had any relation to the Psionic. Because dude, it hurt like hell. Dave kept telling me that it was impossible for me to have any psionic powers now, mostly because of the whole Eridan thing.

"Second, Wait for the sparks and keep an eye on the pedometer. If it goes above 70, you have enough power."

She said, looking down at me as if she were waiting for something to happen. Dave started straightening out his feathers which must have meant he was getting bored of this whole Lord English thing. I let out a scream and a large psionic pulse blasted the two of them away.

"I am pretty dog darn sure that was above 70."

She said, taking deep breaths.

"Yuh huh. I definetly agree."

Dave said, looking at Lord English who was trying to get Fefeta away from him. She seemed to be doing a good job at first, luring his attention to her with some sort of charm and then it went downhill from there. I sat up and grabbed my glasses, still very weak from the whole bleeding out. Nanna got me a bandage and gently wrapped it around my stomach, patting it.

"There there honeybun. Is that better?"

She said, smiling. I looked at her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yeah sure."

She giggled and took a few floats back with Dave, pointing up to Lord English and Fefeta.

"Now, go save Fefeta! Maybe you should use one of those psionic attacks! Hohohohoho!"

She said. I floated over to the bottom of the building slowly and looked up, dust falling onto my face. I saw Fefeta and noticed that Lord English's ginormous claw has been peirced through her chest. Pink blood dripped onto my hair and I scooted back a bit as she fell to the ground with a POOF! I went over next to Fefeta and stared at the blood soaked grass through the huge hole in her chest. I floated up the building to Lord English and tried to stop him with no luck. I took off my glasses to expose my red and blue eyes, surprisingly not one of them was a normal troll eye because of the whole 'I am also Eridan' thing. I sent a little blast at where Lord English was about to climb to and he began to fall, clinging onto another part of the building as he did so. The rest of the building began to crumble after I destroyed the first part. It was almost like the human game of Jenga. The building debris fell on top of Lord English and he lost his grip, falling onto the ground. Soon, the entire building was nothing more than rubble, and it was all on top of Lord English. More than 5 tons of weight/pressure on someone or even something is enough to kill them. I slowly floated over to Fefeta who's eyes were wide open. It was a horrific sight, considering the fact that a huge smile was on her face. I picked her up, trying not to get any of her blood on my scarf (Eridan I hate you for that. I don't even care about your/my stupid scarf). I floated quickly on over to Nanna and Dave who were standing under the most shaded tree. Nanna gasped at the sight of Fefeta.

"Good heavens! What happened here?!"

"Lord English. He killed her."

I said, handing her on over to Nanna. Nanna embraced her as soon as Fefeta reached her arms.

"Oh honey... I'm so sorry..."

My eyes began to swell up with tears and I quickly put my glasses back on, for Dave was already beginning to stare at me, and all I needed was a chatty bird telling me I was crying over Fefeta. Both sides of me both considered Feferi as a wonderful friend, and to see her like this AGAIN tore me apart. Literally.

"Dude, you're crying?"

Dave said, trying to keep in a laugh. I growled at him and floated to the corner.

"Leavve me alone."

He rolled his eyes at me and floated back to Nannasprite, who already completed the sort of ritual you're supposed to have if a sprite dies. Officially, Feferi (Fefeta, ahem.) is gone forever. Just thinking about it made me hate life twice as much. I caught myself whimpering subconciously and I curled up into a ball, making sure no one saw or heard. Nanna floated over to me with Dave, who was pecking at the ground.

"Erisol honey... I'm so dearly sorry about Fefeta. She tried her best to protect us all."

I began to cry immediately after she ended her sentence. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I cared so much for her Feferi side (disregarding Nepeta), and to see her killed again, I just... I don't know. Nanna began to stroke my back as she tried to calm me down.

"Shhh... Don't cry Erisol..."

Dave looked up from pecking at the ground and nearly burst out laughing. He floated far away and laughed loudly.

"WOW, ERISOL SURE IS A BITCH."

He yelled as he laughed, I stood up and floated over to him angrilly, cutting off his air tubes with my psionics.

"Shut the fuck up 2triider."

He stared at me and put his hands up slowly. I loosened the grip on his neck and flicked him off.

"You better."

I said, and floated away. I just... I need some alone time... I...


End file.
